When They Meet
by Priss Asagiri1
Summary: Please Read and Review.


When They Meet  
  
Note: The story starts off in a Chinese restaurant.  
  
Girl: I wish that I could find the guy that I want to  
spend the rest of my life with.  
  
*5min later a cute guy with black hair walks in*  
  
Man: Boy this place smells great :: sees a girl  
sitting at a table in the back of the room staring at  
him and then he trips and flat on his face::  
  
Girl: Wow that guy is cute :: laughs while walking  
over to him::   
  
Man: man now she will never like me :: starts to blush  
when he sees the girl walking over to him::  
  
Girl: Hi! Want a hand getting up?  
  
Man: Sure thank u. um... my name is Wufei  
  
Girl: My name is Akira  
  
Akira r u hungry?  
  
Wufei: yes  
  
Akira: um... would u like to join me?  
  
Wufei: sure :: turns red::  
  
Wufei: im 15.  
  
Akira: im 15 too. So what do u want to eat?  
  
Wufei: whatever u r having I guess  
  
Akira: k   
  
* 10min later a waiter walks over to them*  
  
Waiter: can i get u two anything?  
  
Both: SURE ^_^ ::smile::  
  
*1hour later they r done eating and r ready to leave  
when*  
  
Wufei: um... :: turns red:: would u like to come over  
to my place?  
Akira: :: face turns so red that it could not getany brighter:: sure  
  
Wufei: ::yay ^_^::  
  
*15min later*  
  
Wufei: here it is  
  
Akira: wow this place looks great  
  
Wufei: come on lets go inside  
  
Akira: k  
  
*when they enter they see   
Heero, Duo, Trowa, & Quatre   
sitting on the couch*  
  
Wufei: hay guys  
  
All 4: hay  
  
Duo: so Wufei who is the GIRL??????   
  
Wufei: um...  
  
Girl/Akira: Hello my name is Akira  
  
Duo: hay my name is Duo  
  
Wufei: Akira  
  
Akira: ya  
  
Wufei: this is Trowa, Quatre, & Heero  
  
Akira: k  
  
Wufei: by the way what r u all doing at my house?  
  
Trowa: we just came to visit u  
  
Wufei: fine whatever but would u all mind leaving me  
and Akira alone?  
  
Duo: why u two gonna do something?  
  
Wufei: no u heanti! I just want u all to leave us  
alone that's all  
  
Duo: ~whatever~ come on guys lets go  
  
Quatre: ya guys lets go  
Trowa: k  
Akira: Wufei?  
  
Wufei: what is it Akira?  
  
Akira: how come Heero did not say anything?  
  
Wufei: cause he does not talk that much  
  
Akira: whatever  
  
Wufei: sorry bout what Duo said  
  
Akira: don''t worry its ok  
  
Herro: :: knocks on door::  
  
Wufei: sit down ill get it  
  
Akira: ok  
  
Wufei: who is it?  
  
Person at door: Its Heero  
  
Wufei: alright hold on a min be right there :: opens  
the door::  
  
Heero: hay  
  
Wufei; Hay! Come on in  
  
Herro: alright  
  
Akira: hello Heero  
  
Heero: um... hi  
  
Wufei: Herro what did u want?  
  
Heero: I wanted to know if u heard about the new  
mission.  
  
Wufei: ya I did   
  
Heero: r u going to do it? (The mission that is)  
  
Wufei: maybe  
  
Akira: what does he mean by mission Wufei?  
  
Wufei: um... um...  
Heero: u mean to tell me that u did not tell her yet?  
Akira: tell me what?  
  
Wufei: um... that i am a gundam piolet  
  
Akira: nani???  
  
Heero: ::smiles::  
  
Wufei: well u see...  
  
Akira: that's so wonderful. Why did not u tell me   
earlier r?  
  
Heero: ::sweetdrop::  
  
Wufei: um... I guess I thought that u might not like  
me anymore  
  
Akira: why would u think that?  
  
Wufei: I guess cause not many women do like it  
  
Akira: so what? I guess that makes me not like most  
women then  
  
Wufei: u mean that u still like me?  
  
Akira: yes, and even more know cause I know that u  
have a great job  
  
Herro & Wufei: :: sweet drops:: oh  
  
Wufei: um... i waz wondering if u...  
  
Akira: ya  
  
Wufei: ::as fast as possible and can still be  
understood:: would like to go out with me?  
  
Akira: WHAT????????  
  
Heero: WHAT??????????  
  
Both: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT??????????  
  
Wufei: man I blow it  
  
Akira: no u did not  
  
Wufei: what? why?  
Akira: cause I want to go out with u too  
  
Heero: man Wufei is getting soft  
Wufei: what waz that?  
  
Heero : nothing  
  
Duo: ::walks in with Trowa & Quatre:: hay waz up  
Wufei :: sees Heero:: ow hay Heero  
  
Wufei: what r u guys doing I thought I told u to  
leave us alone?  
  
Duo: um... u did  
  
Wufei: so then why did u come back?  
  
Duo: I don''t know. Why do u care??  
  
Wufei: cause its my house!  
  
Duo: calm down killer  
  
Wufei: no  
  
Trowa: come on Duo lets get out of here. k?  
  
Duo: fine ~whatever~  
  
Priss Asagirl: hay that's my line Duo  
  
Duo: what? Where did you come from? And why do you care?  
  
Priss Asagirl: cause its my line  
  
Duo: fine but get out know!!!!!!  
  
Priss Asagirl: k  
  
Then as if she was never there she disappeared  
  
  
Duo: good she got out  
  
Trowa: you should not be so mean a girl  
  
Duo: so what  
  
Wufei: will u all please just shut the hell up and get out of my house now dame it  
  
Duo: why you want to do something with Akira?  
Wufei: no u henti  
  
Akira: just listen to Wufei and get out ok?  
  
Trowa: she is right you know  
Duo: fine  
  
So they leave.  
  
Wufei: Heero would you mind leaving too?  
  
Heero: no I don't mind  
  
Akira: um... Heero I think that he meant now  
  
Heero: k! Bye  
  
Wufei & Akira: bye  
  
Wufei: :: good they are finally gone so I can Be with Akira ^_^::  
  
Akira: so Wufei what do you want to do?  
  
Wufei: um... :: smiles::  
  
Akira: k!!!!!!!!  
  
So then they go into ~coughs~ Wufei's room and come out 1hour later smiling  
  
Wufei: did you have a good time?  
  
Akira: yes  
  
Wufei: would you like to sleep over tonight?  
  
Akira: sure I'd love to   
  
Both: :: turn red::  
  
So Akira slept over and they had a good time once again ~coughs~  
  
When Aakira go up so found that Wufei was not there  
  
Akira: now where could Wufei had gone to?  
  
10min later Wufei walks in carrying a bag form Kay's Jewelers  
  
Wufei: Hi! Akira  
  
Akira: Hi! Um... what is in that bag?  
  
Wufei: um... something for you that you will get later   
Akira: why not now?  
  
Wufei: because I want to give it to you later   
  
Akira: fine I will wait till later  
  
Wufei: good :: goes out of the room to hide the bag. but we all already know what it is now don't we? ::   
  
10houres later after they had dinner Wufei went to get the bag  
  
Akira: can I see what is in it now?  
  
Wufei: ya :: so he opens the bag and takes out a small box and then opens that and just as I suspected it was an engagement ring:: Akira will you marry me?  
  
Akira: yes   
  
So they hugggge and then 4 months later they got married but out of Wufei's Gundam friends he only invited Heero and Trowa telling them not to tell the other two about this and out of Akira's friends she invited Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, & Videl. So then Akira and Wufeei lived happily ever after but Duo and Qutare did not.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
